QROW
by TheReplication
Summary: This is the future where the huntsmen of the world of remnant have disappeared and the only ones left are Qrow Branwen and Oscar/Ozpin who are hiding from any sorts of dangers that lurk for them. In this Future only 50 years have pasted and the two are old men, one being much older then he appears, and in this Mature story there will be cursing, violent imagery, and dark moments.
1. Chapter 1

_**"Hello reader,**_

 _ **This story is made from the**_ _ **influence and inspiration to the LOGAN movie and The Last of Us, so key elements from both highly rated and respected franchises, I will say now that I do not own RWBY nor do I own the previous titles I mentioned, this is only for pure entertainment and story in my interpretation.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the following story.**_

* * *

In the deepen, darken blackness of this world Qrow Branwen lies asleep in the back seat of a car, or most likely a sort of limousine as the leather seats showed something of value and authenticity, it was nearly 50 years since the day it all went to shit, in fact Qrow was starting to dream about the time before it went bad but before he could even get through 5 seconds of his peaceful rest the car suddenly started to lean on one side, rising.

The car shook for few moments until it stopped and Qrow could hear voices coming from the outside, just a few feet past the front of the car, so Qrow did what any other regular joe would do, go outside and ask politely to please stop striping his vehicle.

He steps out, or better yet crawls out of the opposite side of the car where the people could not see him coming out.

Upon coming outside he proceeded to come around the back of the car and face these people, and what he saw was at least 6 guys, two working on the wheel, three spread around watching and one near a van with the driver's door open preparing for some sort of escape, oddly enough one of these people seem to be also a faunus a sort of Ox cross with a goat as seen by the horns and the legs. He was also working on the wheel.

Qrow approached the five closest to him, all limp and a bit hungover as he held his head, and then he finally spoke to these men,

"Hey. Ah guys look, look, that's not gonna work."

"What?" one of the men said as the two working on the car suddenly dropped their tools ad stood up sporadically all wide-eyed to see this old man,

"Look you gotta, you gotta use a 7" x 12" not a 4" x 8" okay? These are premium chrome lineage plates, made by the old Schnee company years ago, valuable in some cases but if not handled carefully they won't be worth anything, so if I might be so humble I wanna ask you to sto-" but Qrow was then shot in the chest and flown back a couple of feet by a shotgun based weapon which had a mace at the end of the barrel, these people may not be huntsmen but by the seems of this situation they might've purchased the weapons in an illegal black market where all the spoils of the huntsmen went when they die.

After the shot the rest of these men smiled and some even laughed a little and called Qrow an idiot for thinking he could be reasonable in this situation, luckily for him he had the world's fastest regenerating Aura which he was able to obtain many years ago and why he is both alive by age, and from gunshot, and is also why he now starts of get up off the ground, open the car door and take out his old weapon,

"Guys look, guys listen, seriously you really don't wanna do this." he says as he starts to conjure out his sword but the damn thing stopped half way,

'Huh?' Qrow says in his mind as he looked down at it but the others say this and took initiative action as they all took out their weapons, and the one with shotgun-mace went ahead and swung right Qrow's head putting him in a daze while the others start beating the fuck out of Qrow, pounding and whacking his body with all sorts of weapons these men had, a baseball bat cross with a harpoon, a crossbow cross with an axe, a thomson mix with chainsaw, etc.

And while this is happening the whole gang started to say to each other,

"Fuck him up! Beat his ass! Come one, fuck him up." but Qrow still had some fight in him despite starting to bleed from the head and teeth he started to swing his 'half-sword' at them, hitting the metal of their blades until one of them decided to unload a few rounds at Qrow but missed by a foot and was aiming at the car, he sees this and freaked out as he needed his car for a job, so he quickly jumped in front of the bullets after shouting,

"No! Not the car!" and took two to the chest and almost fell but caught himself, he continued to hold out with this fight but even with him blocking and almost hitting these guys, the other still hold the upper hand until one of the guys hit Qrow in the face and fell on the ground face first, in which these people started to gang up on him, kicking and stomping on the back on his head and back until the one with the crossbow held his weapon right at the back of Qrow's neck preparing to fire, but something snapped in Qrow as he rose his head up and for a few moments his eyes blazed red, almost as if they were glowing, gripping tightly on his blade, gritting his teeth and with a growing yell of anger he turns quickly with such speed he sliced the guy's arm clean off, unfortunately the brain signal from this guy already went to his arm and hand and when Qrow sliced it off the hand faced the car's direction, effectively shooting an arrow straight through the door of the passenger side of the back, to this Qrow reacts by saying,

"...mother FUCK!" and switched from sword to scythe and started to rip into the thugs, first stabbing through the chest of one of them with the long blade, next he used the end of the handle to cut through the leg of one who was planning to sneak up on him, after this Qrow cut away his scythe through the impaled man by his side exposing his ribcage and through a single spin his blade came in under and up through the next guy's skull, and with a pull sliced his face in half, next was the faunus who tried his best to shoot him but Qrow made a trick shot ricochet as he both deflected the bullets and forming his scythe mode back into that sword mode, from there he just started to have his way at this punk as he rapidly made deep cuts into the body, throat, front of the skull and a final stab through the heart, literally.

Finally the guy with the Mace-shotgun came in screaming with anger in where Qrow sensed this and made a clean slice to this guy's head, his literal top of his head where you can see the top of the skull that was cut still having remains of greymatter, with a following reaction to the guys he just stood wide-eyed for a moment until finally he fell on his knees and fall face first allowing the exposed brain to fall out of his skull.

Qrow quickly turned around when he heard the van turn on and started to speed off, Qrow of course was still pissed off so he dropped his sword and picked up a sort of wrench that was in a toolbox the guy left behind and threw at the base of the window causing it to crack and slightly shatter as the final guy sped off into the night.

"... shit." Qrow said to himself as he turned back to see the hole the arrow made in the car, he then slightly limped back to where the jak was and unhinged it allowing the car to be leveled again, once done he went back to the driver's side and he threw his blood soaked weapon into the car and closed the back door first and got into the vehicle as he muttered to himself, 'fuck' as he sat there breathing. Letting the adrenaline settle and keeping his pain in check, and after a few moments of this he then turn the ignition key and drove off into the night.

Shortly after he went to stop by a fueling station, no for his car but to use the bathroom for it's mirror and to clean off the blood from his wounds for you see, although his enhanced aura did help him live this long it still has limits as the more he get's older the more drawn out his aura is since it focuses on keeping him preserve rather than healing him of severe wounds like gunshots, stab wounds and impalement.

But that's not to say it doesn't still repair parts of his body, but it only does it slowly so it doesn't properly heal his cuts as good as it use to, so to make up for this Qrow still had to remove the bullets lodged in his skin so with the flexing of his muscles and the healing properties of his aua he was about to just simply pop out the bullets, shards of dust and pieces of glass from his back and chest, unfortunately he did not bring any sort of clean cloths with him, and even if he did he might've already used his spare for this sort of occasion before either way his cloths are riddled with holes and blood stains so he needs to get back home, but not before he makes a few stops and earn a couple of bucks.

Qrow then cleans himself up, wiping away the blood off his body while looking in the mirror to see in his face how old he's gotten, and in need of a proper shave, after the bullets fell off and dropping on the sink that he was leaning on he then grabbed his shirt, slowly and carefully putting one arm in the sleeve and putting it over the shoulder as he was tired and in slight pain due to his age. Once finished buttoning up his arire he proceeded to go out and enter his car and drive out on the road.

Hours later he reaches the gates of the sin city, Mistral or better settled spot that Qrow made was Kuchinashi, a vile place for assassins and criminals alike, but that's not to say he actually lives there. No his home is more out to the desert area of Mistral more so to the East in a little abandon hideout so old that not many people look twice at it.

Kuchinashi was more of his work place, where he gave rides for people from place to place kinda like a taxi but with more style, at least he use to have the style until an arrow was shot through the side of the car. But this didn't affect his work ethic too hard as people there still call out to him for a ride.

These past 50 years certainly have changed, ever since the Huntsmen and Huntresses disappeared everyone's been relying solely on AI's to help protect them, Robots that patrol all around the kingdoms and small villages, some of them still retaining the Schnee Dust Company brand on them but those are rare to see since the company collapses, no one makes them anymore, still that didn't stop progression as small but effective businesses took opportunity to create vast marketing and created their very own variations of protection-bots in each kingdom.

Now if you're still wondering what or how did the disappearance of Remnant's greatest and fiercest warriors went? It's hard to say, no one really truly knows what ever happen to the huntsmen after the death Salem, some say that they turned into Grimm themselves, some speculate that they went into hiding since there was no need for them, but recently the most popular rumor to these tales would be the execution theory, which basically means that since most of the Grimm population grew out of control during the time of the "Queen's Death" and so sending all the huntsmen out there to fight all of them, but it was a suicide attempt as none of them came back.

But again, all theories and speculation as no one who was not a huntsmen knows or saw what really happen, no one except for two.

After giving rides to 12 sum people Qrow decided to take a short break and wanted to stop by and grab something to eat, but upon entering the convenient store and grabbing simply a bag of bread and some booze a robbery became in progress, a large man in a hoodie with a pirate sword that had a short musket at the end of the handle.

"Cash. Now." this man said with a gruff voice as he held his sword tight and sliced in half a shelf next to him, when Qrow saw this, he simply stayed back and let whatever happen, happen.

The cashier expectedly gave all the money to this man who just spit noisily on the floor, once he got his money he said with a chuckle of superiority,

"Today's a lucky day, I don't feel like killin' ya. But I'll take this box of cigs, haven't smoked in 2 days." and he grabbed the box of cigarettes that were located next to the register, "Have a nice night, I might come back." and he went off to the night never to be seen in the darkness.

Qrow then came out from behind an aisle and went of to the counter and proceeded to pay,

"... sorry about what happened here." Qrow said with a hinted sadness to his eyes, but the cashier said in response,

"It's not that much of a deal, worst case scenario he could've killed me or took the merchandise." he said has he worked the register,

"Well, that's how life is now. Can't really change much of it."

"Suppose that's true." he said as he gave Qrow his change, but Qrow stopped him and said,

"Nah don't worry that, keep the change." and took his things and walked out.

Later when morning was rising the Old Man Qrow drove to this docking station where it seem to be like an airport, but like Qrow he had people in the inside that could hook him up with a flight to a far remote island, just some random island that is sustainable to live one.

As Qrow was driving around the back we was then met by a elder man, what looks to be near his 80's, he doesn't say much but he says enough to get a point across and for you to know what he's talking about to any sort of subject, Qrow then rolled down his window to talk to him and he said,

"Did it come through?" the old man then shook his head 'no' then Qrow sighed,

"Okay well, how much is this guy asking?" so the old man held up four fingers, "Four fold?! Are you kidding me?" but the man shook his head again showing he's being very serious, Qrow sat back a bit and thought about his expenses of this situation at hand, he stroke his beard once when looking out what was in front of him and then just shook his head and grunted,

"Fine. But it's still for only two people right?" he asked, in where the old man nodded 'yes' that all things are staying on how they are, no change of this deal has been made other than the price,

"Good. I'll see you 'round." and with that Qrow drives off to the East to his home, where two people are waiting for him.

* * *

 ** _I will stop this story right here, I hope you enjoyed this and I will be making more chapters in the near future but for now I might get back on my other story The TARDIS in Beacon sometime real soon. See you all soon.~_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello once again to another chapter,**_

 _ **I hope you like this one as I am fairly influenced to the franchises I will list off, RWBY LOGAN and The Last of Us.  
Again I tell you I do not own any of them, this is story I take heavy influence on and respect a lot.  
Please enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

Driving through boiling sun of the eastern desert, Qrow makes his way to a large and seeming abandon gate that had wear and tear to the metal surface, once he arrive right in front of the gate he proceeded to get out from his car and head over to the lock that was definitely new by comparison to the gate itself.  
After opening it and heading inside he then approached a large sort of factory that seem to be not have run for at least a hundred years or so, but upon driving up to it a figure came out that had seem to be all dressed in a thick cloak and a gas-mask, from their head to their feet the cloak was made in order to hide their identity to the outside.

Finally coming inside his home to this hovel that Qrow calls a home, he places his keys on this table top near to that looks like a makeshift kitchen, following him was the same cloaked figure who greeted and welcomed home to Qrow and coming inside this person proceeded to remove the mask that was covering their face,

"I hope the city was kind to you this week Mr. Branwen, these past few days have been quite the conundrum." said the person which was in fact a sentient robot with 3/4 of an entire human face, which explains why he has his body covered in a cloak, to cover his possible missing features that would make him seem human.

"It's all been the same", said Qrow as he was getting something to drink,

"You know he's been having bad days recently." the robo-man said while Qrow was pouring himself a drink,

"they're all bad days." he responded right before he took a shot of alcohol.

"He was having nightmares a few hours ago, I thought a dose of epinephrine might calm him down but that proved to make it worse."

"How bad?" Qrow asked and then suddenly a _Clank_ was heard somewhere in the background about a few meters away in a bunker that echoed through a tube that connected from the house to said bunker,

"I believe that would be your answer." the robot said while he fixed up lunch for Qrow, since now there are two mouths to feed in this household.

"Don't worry I'll handle it Nickels. Are we still in stock for his medicine?"

"Of course, it's in the cabinet." Nickels said as he pointed behind Qrow.

The story of Nickels is as dim as he could remember, his memory was scattered all over Remnant when the Schnee Company fell due to economic reasons and no child to inherit the family legacy, but I'm getting ahead of myself.  
Let us talk about Nickels, he does not remember where he came from or who built him. There are times where he can remember fragments but it all disappears after a short while, when he was destroyed one time he was then rebuilt from the part of an older model like himself, a robot who had a soul but unfortunately his mind was badly damaged and could not remember prior to his destruction, all he could ever remember was he was blown up and found himself wandering the world aimlessly until he met them, Qrow and Ozpin who took him in and taught him how to be human even though he was not.

As Qrow was heading out Nickels told him something that was some importance but Qrow just shrugged it off,

"You know, last night he told me he was sensing something. Someone with a strong aura."

"It was probably just me. I had a run-in with a couple of gangsters, they had huntsmen style weapons."

"Aren't those Illigal now?"

"In Mistral, what's illegal is considered valuable or powerful. and those guys though they were powerful."

"Well aside from your misadventure, Oscar has been having visions but he told me in very descriptive details of someone powerful coming, someone who bring back huntsmen. You know I thought that bunker was suppose to be some sort of barrier, but there's cracks in it and the tube-"

"Just stop I'll handle it!" Qrow snapped for a second, still tired from what happened a few days ago, he then went and grabbed a syringe as soon as heard that Oscar or Ozpin was starting to be self aware again, which would be bad.

"Very well, but your not listening. I'm afraid he's becoming aware again he's been asking questions, about why we're here. I think he tried to connect to my soul."

"That's what these are for." Qrow said as he walked out the door.

As Qrow comes close to the Bunker he can already hear Oscar's voice talking in nonsensical talk, as if he was both having a conversation with someone, and selling advertisement. But that quickly stopped when Qrow open the door to the bunker and went down a series of steps to the Bunker itself. And in this Bunker was just the normal things you would find in any other bomb shelter, a bed, a bathroom, a sink and some lights.  
Once he enters Qrow sees a really old Oscar on his feet with Ozpin's cane, looking right at him with his elder face, and then resumes saying nonsense,

"Commander he's arrived! Our golden boy James has retuned from the war, let's get our chicken, our stake, the soda pop with the fancy glasses. Where's Eugene? He's not gonna want to miss this!" he talks as he walks around the whole place until he bumps in front Qrow and just says in a calm and raspy voice,

"Make way sir... I Said Make Way!" he then snaps at Qrow for a second and does a shimmy twist to turn his body around and walk in the other direction and continues on,  
"Glynda, they are still children. They will save the world in due time but for now let them play the part of a child, it's doesn't last long-" he was then interrupted as Qrow holds his shoulder, not too tight as he still has respect for his old friend, but just enough where he can calmly set him on his bed and prepares the medication, but Oscar then just says with a sad voice,

"Who are you?" to which Qrow reply's

"You know who I am."

"Your the man who puts me to sleep."

"We both could use some sleep." he tells him as the syringe is ready and Qrow was about to medicate Oscar but with a fit of anger he says,

"NO! I Will Not Go To Sleep! No No No NO!" and for a few moment they both struggle and caught Qrow off guard as he then stumbles and falls back along with Oscar as he slips off of his bed and fall to the floor hurting himself. And with tears Oscar asks,  
"What are you doing to me?"

Qrow gets back up and responds, "Oscar, listen..." but before he could even tell him why Oscar started to have a seizure, but not just any seizure. One where the semblance of Ozpin emerges and causes kinetic energy to attack on in itself, which basically is like tensing up every part of your muscle to the point where you cannot more or even breath, that is what it feels like.  
This starts to effect not only Qrow but also Nickels, even though he is machine that doesn't mean he can't feel the effect of this, as his joints move it causes kinetic energy and it attacks in itself causing Nickel's human looking parts to crack and bend a little, though he cannot feel pain it still concerns him as he still has his fears.

Back with Qrow and Oscar, Qrow does his very best to start moving his powerful body forward and drop to the ground to grab the syringe that was on the ground, and thanks to his aura he is more resilient to this effect Oscar is producing, but even still it was a lot of effort to get through this sort of pain, the weight of his own body building with each movement he made as he drew in closer and closer to the needle until he finally got it, the intense pain grew stronger as he now had to crawl up to a seizing body to inject the meds, every moment of this was like an intense air pressure pushing in on his body as his crawls grew tense and tense to a point where it felt like he was being straggled and he could not breath any sort of air, until finally he reached Oscar and got close enough to inject the shot in his chest and with that it's over. The pain went away and the relief came flooding into Qrow, and as for Nickles, he simply collapsed on the floor gasping for breath until he realizes that he doesn't need air.

Qrow also breaths large breaths and so does Oscar, who is now back in his sanity. He looks around for a moment and says something sensible,  
"How long have I been out?" but Qrow doesn't say anything he just breaths and went to carry Oscar off the ground and place him on the bed, giving him a rest. Then he takes out a bottle of pills and takes out 2 and puts them in Oscar's hand,

"What are these?" he asks but Qrow responses with,

"You'll remember what they are. Shots are for seizures, pills are for keeping them from happening... *sigh* how 'bout we double it, just to be safe."

"fuck off Qrow."

"Oh, so you remember who I am now?"

"I always remember who you are, it's just sometimes I don't recognize you."

"... take the pills." he said as when went to pick up and put Ozpin's cane next to the door as Oscar says to him,

"I'm surprise to see you again, I'd though you left me this time. Leave me with that fuckin' bot. You know he doesn't listen to me."

"He listens to Ozpin."

"I don't give a shit. I know a damn specialization when I feel it."

"A what?"

"Specialization, new huntsmen a young one. There are forces trying to control them. They need help." Qrow then gets some empy plates and cups and puts them in a small rack as he says,

" _forces, forces..._ Too bad your not in that business anymore."

"They don't want me, they want the Maiden!" but Qrow then just when ' _Tsk_ ' and Oscar continues,  
"Oh yeah, that's how fucking stupid they are. They think they can just steal a Fall Maiden's power? Hah. You gotta find them. You need to keep the Maiden safe."

"The Fall Maiden was a long time ago Oscar, a _LONG_ time. Way before you were even born." he then went on over to tuck Oscar in as the meds started to set in,  
"There are no more huntsmen, Oscar. You understand? There hasn't been one seen in over 50 years, not anywhere. You know I always though, they were part of God's plan. Or maybe, just part of the Gods mistake." he says as he sat down on the bed with Oscar for a moment, but then Oscar then tucked on Qrow's shirt and pulled, having Qrow look at him as he says to his face,

"... _What a disappointment you turned out to be Qrow. And when I found you, you were just some drunk idiot who was just good at killing Grimm... I should've chosen your sister._ " and with that comment Qrow pushed away Oz's hand and got up and proceeded to take out the dishes of this old fucker,  
" _You were reckless, strayed from the rules and risked so much over a hunch. But I took you in, trained you... I gave you a family._ "

Just before Qrow headed out the door he turned around and said to him,  
"...They're gone now." and from that the face of Oscar became frightened,

"What did you do? Qrow, what did you do? What did you Do!? Answer me!" but Qrow began to walk up the steps,  
"No one should have to live like this! Drugged in a fucking hole!"

"It's for your own good."

"No! No No, It's Not!" then the large metal door shuts, drowning out Oscar's cries of fear, locking him in there. "Your waiting for us to die."

* * *

 _ **A/N:  
That is the end of that, I really do hope you like this one I myself am enjoying the story.  
Please leave some sort of Like, Favorite and Share with other people who may enjoy this, and don't be shy to leave a comment as I want to hear your honest thoughts of this Story.  
Until next time, bye.~**_


End file.
